The Midnight Game (SmoshGames)
by ThatDamnNeighbour
Summary: When the smoshgames crew is tired of their normal gaming habits, they decide to kick it up a notch and play the midnight game. They all suspect it's fake and the midnight man is a myth... But is it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people/gals/guys/dogs/cats/whatever the hell you are, this is a story based around 'The Midnight Game'. Where you do a ritual at midnight to summon the midnight man. I just discovered this about 1 or 2 days ago, so yeah. It will be in the smoshgames' POV, as in 'Josh's POV' or 'Anthony's POV' and I'll tell you when the POV changes.

I won't say 'Sohinki's POV', I will use their first names. Matt, David, Josh, Mari, Anthony, Ian

Please do not attempt this ritual in real life, it will fuck you up. I don't mean that as a joke, this ritual fucks you up, don't mess with ghosts. I 100% believe that demons and ghosts are real and can possess and move things, and even control your life. So please do NOT try this at home.

* * *

(3rd Person)

It was a simple Thurday at smoshgames, they were about to film a gamebang. No ordinary gamebang though, this was special, it was 11:30 PM and they were ready to attempt the midnight game. They were tired of the normal boring game bangs, so they decided it was time to step it up.

"Hey guys, so today we're going to try 'The Midnight Game' and see how that goes, Joven you ready?" Anthony asked, pointing his camcorder at Josh

"Nope." He said, putting gloves on and putting a lighter in his pocket

He laughed

"Ian, you ready to catch the Midnight Man?" He asked, moving around the room, asking everyone

"I ain't afraid of no ghost!" He sang

Anthony snickered

"Okay, so it's 11:30-ish and we're about to start the ritual to uhm, summon the midnight man, I guess?" Anthony said into the camera

"Let's read the rules!" Said Matt, jumping into the shot.

They moved over to Anthony's computer. There was a website up stating the rules of the midnight game.

"Okay so each player needs salt, a candle, lighter or matches, and a camcorder for YouTube" David read aloud

"Step one, each player must write their full name on a piece of paper, then put a drop of THEIR OWN blood on it, allow it to sink in." He continued

"I love how it says 'your own' in capitol letters." Ian commented

"DO NOT use someone else's blood on your paper, the midnight man WILL find you." He continued

"Put the papers under your front door that must be wooden, then knock 22 times, it must be midnight when the first and last knock happens." Said Matt

"Why does it have to be wooden?" Asked Mari

"Because the midnight man likes wood." Josh said

She laughed a little bit.

"Light your candle with a lighter or match, then open your door, blow out the candle, close your door, and re-light it immediately." Ian read

"You have now summoned the midnight man." They all read aloud

(Mari's POV)

Oh fuck fuck fuuuuck.

I hope this is bullshit. Aw shit it's probably not bullshit.

What if the midnight man rapes me or something. What if he kills everyone except me. What if he only kills me. What if he doesn't kill anyone and just makes us all insane. Oh god damn we're screwed.

"Joshua Evan Ovenshire." Josh said, showing his paper to the camera.

"I don't think we need middle names so I'll just write David Moss" Said David showing his paper to the camera

They all followed, including me.

I feel no emotion, like there's an emptiness in my stomach and I'm not happy, not sad... I'm just nothing.

"You guys ready?" Asked Matt

"Is everyone's camera rolling?" Anthony asked

"Yup." I said, turning on my camera

"Okay, it's 11:58, two more minutes." Said, Josh, seeming exited but also scared.

"Oh fuck what have we gotten ourselves into.." I said

"DEATH" Ian said, trying to scare me

"Shut up." I said, laughing

"It's midnight, come on guys!" Said Anthony, carrying his paper to the door.

We all placed our bloody papers on the floor, and knocked 22 times.

Anthony opened the door and we all blew out our candles.

I closed the door and re-lighted my candle.

"Shit, shit, shiitttt." I said

The emptiness was going away, now I feel fear. True fear. Fear of not knowing what to do, fear as in feeling like you're going to throw up, but you never do. Fear as in you don't know what to do.

"Should we split up?" Asked Josh

"Let's go in groups of two" I said

"Okay" Ian said

"Hurry up before the midnight man finds us, we're not supposed to stay in one spot." Matt said

"I'll go with Sohinki." Said David

"Joven." Said Ian

"Guess that makes us a pair" Said Anthony to me

We all split up, Anthony and I went upstairs.

"Fucks sake.." I said, keeping as close to Anthony as possible.

We each had a walkie-talkie so we would know where everyone was.

"It's okay" Said Anthony

"It's just a game..." He continued

My candle went out

"FUCK!" I said way louder than I wanted to

I dropped the camera and as if for my life, I got my lighter and re-lighted my candle.

"Get the camera" Anthony said

"No let's go see Josh or David or someone." I said, dragging him back downstairs

"Come on, you know the midnight man isn't real." Said Anthony

"The thing said not to provoke him, dumbass!" I said, wanting not to be the midnight man's dinner.

"Where are you guys?" I asked into my walkie-talkie

"Kitchen" I heard Matt say

I ran into the kitchen

"Thank god." I said

"What? Did the midnight man find you?" Asked David, laughing

"YES." I said. My candle blew out!" I said

"So? Maybe it was the wind." Said Matt

"We're inside, genius." I said

David laughed

"Well where's Anthony?" Asked Matt

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well he's not here." He continued.

* * *

Da end lulz


	2. Chapter 2

"Anthony you little shit if you don't come back I'm gonna kill you" I said in fear and anger

I walked out of the kitchen and into the darkness, with my candle, praying to whoever the fuck is listening that I don't die

"Anthony this isn't funny you fucking idiot" I said a bit louder

Someone tapped my shoulder

"Anthony you fucking bi-..." I said turning around

No one was there

"This isn't funny you dumbass!" I said quiter

I ran back into the kitchen, not wanting to stay in the dark

Matt and David were nowhere to be seen

"You fucking idiots better show up real soon" I said

"Matt... Sohinki? Lasercorn? David? Anthony?" I said

I heard a door open upstairs

"Fucks sake, guys this isn't funny!" I said

Footsteps came down the stairs

"Who's there?" I asked, personally not wanting an answer

"Boo" Matt said from behind me

I screamed

"You fucking idiot!" I said, punching him in the shoulder

"Don't punch me because you believe in some stupid ghost" He said, laughing at me

"You should've heard your scream!" He said

"Shut up, you know he's getting you first." I said

He giggled

Even though he's a fucking naive asshat it's better than nothing

"And you were talking to yourself! Oh my god" He said, stopping near the end so he could laugh

I rolled my eyes

"You better show up real soon!" He said in a higher voice to impersonate me

"AHH" he screamed, turning around

When he screamed his voice cracked and he bumped into me, rubbing his disgusting man-smell all over my new clothes

"Get off of me!" I said

I could hear Anthony laughing

I started laughing too

"That's not funny, just because I poked Mari doesn't mean you can poke me!" He exclaimed

I went into a silent laugh and I could feel a 6 pack coming in

* * *

Okay so I have nothing more to write THE STORY ENDS LALA GOOD NIGHT! Just kidding, there will be more chapters, but for now, here's a list of people I would date if it wasn't illegal!:

-smoshgames

-smosh

-paint

-markiplier

-yamimash

-pewdiepie

-tobuscus

-Taylor Williamson

-rhettandlink

-brockbaker

-bartbaker

-chestersee

-jacksfilms

-vsauce

-vsauce2

-vsauce3

-nicepeter

-epiclloyd

-shanedawsonTV

-Joey Graceffa

Okay so if you watch all of those people you are now officially awesome and i love you


End file.
